Turning Point
by Shannanaginns
Summary: Kaoru is kidnapped by a mysterious man that wants to bring the Battousai out. Can Kenshin save Kaoru without killing? Rating for violence and rape. Later chapters will have LEMON
1. Default Chapter

Alright, here's my second fanfic, so it may not be perfect, but I'm tryin' here. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Turning Point  
  
"Kenshin, I'm going out for Tofu I'll be back later," "Miss Kaoru, It's getting late; why don't I do that for you?" "I think I can handle getting Tofu," "I don't doubt that Miss Kaoru, but I don't want anyone trying to take advantage of you," "Oh alright Kenshin, but hurry back,"  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
I watched Kenshin disappear around the corner. He's always doing things for me. Why? Does he feel the same way I do towards him? No, if he did then he would have expressed it in some way. A brush of his hand across mine, or a hug at least. With Kenshin I don't get any of that. I turned back towards the dojo. A man dropped from a tree near by. I gasped and took a step back. "So you're the battousai's woman? Perfect, you're just what I need," "Wha-," The man grabbed my waist and hoisted me up towards the tree he came from. "Kenshin!!!" Then the man hit me over the head and everything went black.  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I know why. I'm not worthy of her love. Someone as pure as Kaoru deserves a better man than me. Not someone whose hands have been stained with the blood of hundreds. I reached the end of the street the dojo was on, and just as I was turning up the next I heard my name screamed. I stopped and looked around; my eyes narrowing. That sounded like Kaoru. Kaoru was back at the dojo. alone. I sprinted back to where I left her, but instead of finding Kaoru safe and sound. I found a letter with a bit of Kaoru's garments stuck onto it with a dagger. The letter told me to meet the writer at a hut on the outskirts of town if I ever want to see Kaoru alive again. In anger I sliced a tree in half with my reverse-blade sword. "Whoa, Kenshin, what's eating you?" Sano had been standing in the doorway of the dojo. I turned to face him, and he took a step back in fear, "Shit Kenshin your eyes are golden!" It took a moment for Sano's words to register. I hadn't heard those words from anyone since I was the Battousai. That must be the point of this. Whoever kidnapped Kaoru must want to bring out the Battousai, and, according to Sano, their plan was working. I fought against my anger, trying to subdue my want to hurt whoever took Kaoru from me. Sano in the meantime was watching me very carefully. He didn't know what to expect. After I calmed down I asked Sano, "Is that better," A look of relief washed over Sano's face, "Your eyes are back to normal, but why did they change like that?" Sano asked cautiously, not wanting to ignite my anger again. "I was angry," was all that I told him. I can't let him know why or else he'll want to help, and I can't risk him being there if the Battousai does come out. "Yeah but what about?" This time I felt my eyes change, but for only a moment. That moment was long enough, though, for Sano to get the hint and he backed away slowly, "Never mind, I don't need to know. Um. I'll see ya around Kenshin," He took off running out of the dojo. I relaxed a little. I don't have to worry about Sano coming around at the wrong time. I need to go meet this mysterious author to get Kaoru back now.  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
I awoke in a dark, damp smelling room. I was chained against a wall in a standing position. I observed the room. It was small and had only one window. To my left was a door leading outside, and to my right was a cushion with a bowl of grapes set beside it. I also noticed that just above the door was a contraption made of metal. "Well, the Battousai's woman has awoken," A man walked into the room from outside. I watched him cautiously, "Don't worry I'm not going to bite. yet," He smiled roguishly towards me, "Your man will be arriving shortly. You see he has some funny idea that he can save you," Seemingly on cue Kenshin sliced the wooden door open with one quick movement of his sword. My capture turned around, startled by the sound, but quickly regained composure. Kenshin stepped into the room when the metal contraption hanging above his head came falling down upon him trapping him inside it. "Kenshin!" I strained against my restrains trying to see if he was alright. He straightened up, and dusted himself off. When he looked up to the man that started all of this I noticed that his eyes were no longer that gentle purple, but were now an amber color. I gasped. Who was this man standing in front of me. That wasn't Kenshin. Those weren't Kenshin's eyes.  
  
Well, what do y'all think? Good, bad, stupid, great? R & r please. I'd like to know what ya think before I write my next chapter. 


	2. Is This Fate?

I know it has been a while since I updated last, but school is a pain. To clear up any confusion, in this fic everyone knows about the Battousai, but not about his eyes changing color. Well, on with the chapter. Oh yeah, and by the way, in case you couldn't tell I don't own and never will own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Is This Fate?  
  
The sun was setting and still there was no sign of Kaoru or Kenshin. Normally I wouldn't worry that much, but because of the way I saw Kenshin this afternoon I'm a little worried.  
Sano sat at the front of the dojo awaiting his friend's return.  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
Why? Why is this happening to us?  
  
"Ah, so I've caught you off guard. You're loosing your touch Battousai. If you were in your past form you would have expected some kind of trap,"  
  
Kenshin watched the man from his cage. Not moving; not blinking; just watching. Then finally he spoke, "If you expected me to be in my old form you would have had more men with you,"  
  
My capture smiled, "Yes I agree. I was naïve to only bring twenty, but then again; maybe I wanted to meet you face to face,"  
  
I strained against the chains that bound me to the wall. I can't let Kenshin turn back into what he has tried so hard to put behind him, "Kenshin,"  
  
Kenshin's eyes shifted to look in my direction. His eyes shifted to a deeper shade of tawny. He was angered by my state, "Release her,"  
  
"Now, now Battousai. I don't think you are in any position to be making demands,"  
  
"Release her, and I'll spare your life,"  
  
The man chuckled, "I think you need a reminder as to who is in control here,"  
  
He walked over to me, "She is so fragile. It's surprising that you of all people would be with a woman like her," He ran his hand across my cheek, and I tried to bite his hand, "Or is she more like you than I thought," Suddenly he flipped me over so the front of my body was pressed against the wall now. I felt his hands travel down my back. I whimpered, "It would be sad if she was tainted,"  
  
"Don't touch her," Kenshin spoke up. I turned my face to look at him. He was shaking with rage.  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
How dare he even think he can touch her. I will make him pay. I will make him beg for death. No, wait, that's not what I'm about. I don't do that anymore. Why am I thinking these thoughts again. I have to control myself.  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
His eyes dimmed for a moment as if they were going to change back, but they stayed amber. The man didn't notice this for he had decided he wanted to piss Kenshin off some more by exploring my body. I pressed myself against the wall in an attempt to distance myself from his filthy hands.  
  
"I said don't touch her," Then Kenshin was gone. He vanished from the cage, or so it looked. In actuality he moved to fast for the eye to see, but then the frame of the jail collapsed. My eyes widened in surprise as did the man's.  
  
"How did you," The man slipped has hands away from my body, and I relaxed a fraction more.  
  
"You cage was welded in a hurry, and not completely. I just had to apply the right amount of pressure at the right speed, and it gave way,"  
  
"I underestimated you again. Well, I will not make the mistake for a third time,"  
  
"No I won't give you the chance," In a flash Kenshin drew his sword, and attacked. The man was expecting this though and he moved at just the right moment, but Kenshin didn't stop. He pivoted on the floor and attacked for a second time this time connecting with his shoulder.  
  
The man stumbled back in pain; blood oozed out of the wound and stained his shirt, "You cut me. I thought you only used a reverse blade sword,"  
  
"That's right, but the blade can be flipped," the man's blood formed droplets on Kenshin's sword and dripped from the tip.  
  
"You took a vow never to kill again," The man was shocked.  
  
"Vows can be broken," Kenshin's face was unreadable.  
  
No Kenshin. No Kenshin. Don't leave me. Where is my wonderer? Where is the kind man I fell in love with? This can't be our fate. We have to be together. Don't abandon me now. Don't kill again Kenshin. That life is not your fate! Well, y'all whatcha think? Like the cliffy? I'll try to update sooner from now on. I'll be able to write more over the Thanksgiving holiday. Oh and by the way everyone have a happy Thanksgiving! 


	3. Kenshin's Demise

Look I'm up dating sooner!! Ya-hoo! I love Thanksgiving break! Gives me time, oh, precious time. Anywho, on with the show, er, ah, story. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. As if you actually thought I did.  
  
Kenshin's Demise  
  
"That is fine. I will still win. I have a few tricks up my sleeves still," The man drew his sword. It caught the light, and a blinding flash filled the room.  
  
I can't see what is happening. I hear them fighting; I can hear the clash of their swords, but every time I try to open my eyes a flash of light blinds me again. How is Kenshin still fighting?  
  
"I see you are a skilled fighter. Even without eyesight you can sense my movements. Almost as if you can sense what I am about to do before I do it,"  
  
"Kenshin, please don't kill," I spoke to the blackness behind my eyelids.  
  
The swords stopped. There was no more sound. I opened my eyes to find the man had dropped his sword on the ground near Kenshin's body, "Thank you miss for distracting him just long enough,"  
  
I gasped. Kenshin lost. He lost because of me. He's dead because of me. I don't care what happens to me now; now that my love is gone.  
  
The man walked to me and placed his hands upon my breasts. I slumped down letting the chains support my body, "So you give up now that the man you love is dead,"  
  
I just dropped my head as an answer.  
  
"Alright then I will have my way," He flipped me over again to face the wall, but this time he took a dagger out and slit the back of my robes, so my backside was exposed.  
  
I shivered against the cool air that caressed my back. How I wish that was Kenshin instead. I heard him untie his pants and I felt the fabric fall to the ground. He placed his hands on either side of my head and whispered, "I get to have the battousai's woman. This is a treat," He positioned himself over me, but the penetration never came. He yelled in my ear and fell to the ground. I struggled to see why he stopped his corruption, and met with cold amber eyes.  
  
"Kenshin," I reached up to feel his cheek. Is this really you? Are you not dead? I looked down to his chest and saw a wound in his side that must have been caused by my kidnapper.  
  
"Kaoru are you alright?" His voice is the same, but his eyes are not changing back.  
  
I nodded my head slowly. He reached up and undid the shackles, and I collapsed into his embrace. He removed his jacket (to lazy to look up the proper name), and wrapped it around me. Then I felt the world tilt on its axis as he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the cabin.  
  
Wow am I glad that's over. I hate writing things like that, but it had to be done. Well, will Kenshin go back to normal? Did he just kill? ::in announcer voice:: These questions and many more will be answered next time, so stay tuned. 


	4. Blood and Pain

Thanks for all the reviews. I absolutely love this short vacation. It gives me so much more time to write. Here's the next chapter. I don't own Kenshin and never will. ( Face it I just have to face it.  
  
Blood and Pain  
  
It has been hours since the sun sank beneath the horizon, and still there is no sign of either Kaoru or Kenshin.  
  
"Sano, where do you think they are?" Yahiko asked me.  
  
"I have no idea." I trailed off as a red haired figure ran into the front yard.  
  
I jumped up ready to fight; Yahiko also grabbed his wooden sword.  
  
The man turned to face us, and I realized it was Kenshin. His bangs were shading his eyes, but that didn't bother me as much as the bundle in his arms did.  
  
"Holy shit, Kenshin, what happened?"  
  
He didn't answer, but, instead, turned towards Kaoru's room.  
  
"Is she alright?" Yahiko spoke up. I looked at him. He looks like he saw a ghost.  
  
Kenshin paused and looked at Yahiko. His eyes are still hidden by his hair, "She'll be fine," The tone of his voice seemed forced, as if he was holding something back.  
  
He continued to walk away, "Please don't bother Kaoru tonight, or tomorrow. She needs her rest," With that he disappeared into Kaoru's room.  
  
I sighed and leaned against a post. Yahiko walked up next to me, "Did you see Sano?"  
  
"Of course I saw, stupid. Kenshin will take care of her,"  
  
"No, not that," He looked down.  
  
"Then what?" I was getting impatient.  
  
"Kenshin is bleeding," He pointed to the ground where blood droplets were scattered along the path Kenshin took to get into Kaoru's room.  
  
"Shit," What happened? What isn't Kenshin telling us? He won't let us help, why?, "Look kid, we better leave them alone. There's a reason Kenshin doesn't want us to know what's going on. Just try to get some sleep. We can ask Kenshin about this in the morning," With that Yahiko and I went to our rooms.  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
As soon as I entered Kaoru's room I felt like I would collapse. I need to stay awake.  
  
I laid Kaoru's sleeping form down on her bed. I would have removed my bloody garment from around her, but she curled herself up in it, and I didn't want to wake her.  
  
Instead, I went to her dresser and pulled out another Kimono. I put it beside her, so once she woke she could change.  
  
I heard Yahiko and Sano leave, and once their footsteps stopped in their rooms I left to get some water.  
  
Instead of going back to my room I went to Kaoru's. In case she woke and wanted to know if I was alright, I told myself.  
  
I placed the bowl of water and cloth on the ground then looked at my injury. It was fairly deep, but none of my major organs were hit. I only was worried because it was still bleeding. Over the course of the past hour I lost a lot of blood, and everything was starting to lose focus.  
  
I sat down to steady myself. I looked at Kaoru until she came into focus then proceeded to clean the wound.  
  
Once I was finished, the water was a scarlet color. I ignored it and wrapped the injury. Afterwards, I stopped and watched Kaoru's sleeping form. She looks so angelic.  
  
While watching her I felt sleep overtaking my body. I got up to go to my room, but a searing pain shot through my body stopping me from moving. I grabbed my side and hunched over. The world blurred as I brought my hand away. I looked down at it. I fought to make it come into focus, but all I saw was red where my hand should have been. The pain pushed its way back into my thoughts, and my legs gave way. I hit the bowl of crimson water on my way to the ground. I thought of Kaoru then blacked out.  
  
Sano's POV  
  
In the morning Kenshin was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sano I'm hungry,"  
  
"Kid don't bother me about it. Go and take care of that yourself,"  
  
"Oh come on. Kenshin isn't around, and he told us not to bother Kaoru,"  
  
"Fine then we can go to-," I was cut off by Kaoru's scream emitting from her room.  
  
Yahiko and I jumped up and ran towards her room.  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
Where am I? I rolled over. I'm in my bed. How did I get here? Oh yeah, Kenshin. He was carrying me back to the dojo when I fell asleep. He must have put me in my bed. I opened my eyes. Yep, in my room. I was facing the wall. Sunlight was shining into the room.  
  
I stretched, and noticed I was still wearing Kenshin's robes. I smelt the garment. It smelt like him; him and blood. I looked closer to the cloth. It was covered with blood. Kenshin was stabbed last night.  
  
I turned over and saw Kenshin's prone form lying in a pool of blood and water.  
  
My eyes widened and filled with tears. Oh my god, Kenshin. He's dead. He's gone forever. I'll never see his smile again. I'll never.  
  
I screamed out in pain and sorrow, so the world would know my love was gone.  
  
I bet ya weren't expecting that. Just a little twist ta keep ya guessing. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, so you may be guessing for a while. When I find some time I'll write, but that's rare for me. Like I said before: School is a pain. 


	5. Modern Medicine

Ya-hoo! It's winter break. Two weeks of leisure. Two weeks I will be spending writing for all of you. Doesn't that make you happy? Well, last night (the first night of break) I finished this chapter. I've been working on it on and off for a while, but with finals I didn't have time to finish it. Now it's done, and you all get to enjoy, so enjoy!  
  
Duh, I don't own Kenshin. ::looks side to side:: Yet.  
  
Modern Medicine  
  
Just seconds after hearing her scream, we burst into her room, but we were not expecting to see what we did.  
  
A vision that would be forever burned into my memory.  
  
Kenshin was lying on the floor across the room in a pool of his own blood. Kaoru was in her bed, tears streaming down her face, and her hand covered her mouth to keep herself from a total breakdown, but I could see just how close she was to this breakdown by the shaking of her hands, and the look of pure horror in her eyes.  
  
"Yahiko go get Megumi!"  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Go; go now!" He took off running. I listened until his footsteps faded off into the distance, "Kaoru," I stepped into her field of vision, "Kaoru, come here,"  
  
She looked up at me, still crying, "I woke up, and he was like that. Sano, he's dead," her tears fell at a faster rate, and she shook harder.  
  
"Don't say that. You don't know that," I tried to comfort her.  
  
"And how do you know he isn't!" her sudden burst of anger took me off guard, but as soon as she finished the statement, she gasped and covered her mouth again.  
  
I crouched down next to her, "Kaoru, come on; you need to get out of here," I helped her rise to her feet, and guided her out of her room.  
  
The sunlight shown onto her pale, tear streaked face, "Come and sit here, and wait for Megumi and Yahiko," I sat her down and then went back into her room.  
  
I walked over to Kenshin, avoiding the blood, and placed my fingers on his neck, trying to find a pulse. I felt nothing, and just as I was pulling away I felt it. My eyes widened. He's alive! I picked him up out of the blood, and carried him out of Kaoru's room.  
  
When I walked out Kaoru looked at me, and her eyes watered at the sight of Kenshin's bloody form in my arms, "It's ok. He's alive. He has a pulse,"  
  
Her eyes brightened.  
  
"You stay here though. I'm going to lay him down in his bed,"  
  
She nodded her response, and I turned away.  
  
I set him on his bed. I noticed he wrapped his wound, so I couldn't tell how serious it was. Although, they were stained red. Not a good sign.  
  
The door opened suddenly, "I came as fast as I could," Megumi was panting.  
  
"He's alive," I told her when her eyes looked to Kenshin.  
  
"He has lost a lot of blood," She turned towards the door, "Yahiko get in here with my stuff,"  
  
Seconds later Yahiko appeared in the doorway dragging a large black bag behind him.  
  
"Bring it here,"  
  
Yahiko pulled the bag to Megumi's side. She dug threw it and pulled out a small knife. Carefully she cut the bindings around Kenshin's waist. She pulled the bandages away from his wound, and a sad expression filled her face.  
  
"What?" I asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"A sword did this. It's fairly deep, and he has lost so much blood,"  
  
"Can you help him?"  
  
"I've learned a new technique I think can help, but the rest will be up to Kenshin's strength," She dug in her bag, and pulled out a needle and thread, "It's called stitches. It will close the wound, so he can begin to heal,"  
  
"So he'll live?" Kaoru was standing in the doorway.  
  
"It depends on Kenshin. If he's strong enough then yes,"  
  
"He's strong enough. I'm going to help him get though this," Kaoru decided.  
  
"You should go get cleaned up first, and after I finish stitching Kenshin's injury I'll let you take over,"  
  
Kaoru nodded and disappeared through the doorway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
He's going to live. I'll make sure of it. Life would be so lonely and pointless without him.  
  
I stepped into the hot water of the bath Sano prepared for me. I sank down into it, letting the water relax my soul and loosen my muscles. The color of the water turned from clear to pink from the blood that was on me. My own blood and Kenshin's blood.  
  
I swirled my hands through the water. It's the closest we'll ever be isn't it?  
  
I shook my head. I can't think of these things now. I have to be strong, and think of Kenshin. I need to help him get better.  
  
With that thought I rose from the water, and dried off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh Kaoru, you're already done?" Megumi turned towards me when I entered the room.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to see how Kenshin was doing,"  
  
"Well, he hasn't really lost as much blood as I originally thought. It turns out that he knocked over a bowl of water when he collapsed from his injury, and that added to the blood on the floor which made it look like more than there really was,"  
  
"Does that help his chances?"  
  
"Yes of course. I fully believe he will make it,"  
  
I smiled. He's going to live.  
  
"There I'm all done stitching him. He will have to stay in bed though. I don't want him don't any strenuous work. If I had it my way I wouldn't let him leave the bed at all, but I know that isn't what Kenshin will do once he wakes up. Here is some tea you should brew for him once he wakes up. It will help ease his pain,"  
  
"Alright. Thank you so much Megumi," I hugged her.  
  
"I'm going to tell Sano what I just told you so he knows as well. I believe he is cleaning you room for you, but he feels that it would be best if you slept in here tonight, so he isn't rushed,"  
  
"Tell Sano I said I will," I turned towards Kenshin. I heard Megumi leave the room and shut the door.  
  
I sat by Kenshin's side, and looked him over. He was very pale, and his stomach was wrapped with fresh bandages. I made a mental note to go get some more from the market. He will most likely need to change them.  
  
I brushed some of his hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful. I reached around behind his head, and released his hair from its confines. It fell across the pillow framing his face. He's beautiful.  
  
There was a bowl of fresh water to my right, and I took the cloth next to it, and dipped it into the water. I started to wash his face clean from the blood that dried there.  
  
Once I was finished with his face I moved lower to his neck and chest. Then lower to below his bandages. I realized his pants were off. Sano must have taken them off, so Megumi could reach his injury more efficiently.  
  
He's naked. I started to draw the sheets covering him down when the door opened.  
  
"How is he?" I dropped the blanket, and felt a blush bloom across my face. Sano walked into the room, "Kaoru?"  
  
"Oh, um. He's doing better," The ripples of the water in the bowl suddenly became fascinating.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sano walked up next to me.  
  
"I'm just worried about Kenshin,"  
  
"It'll be ok. Megumi said he'll be alright,"  
  
"Yeah you're right," I looked up at him.  
  
"You should get something to eat. You haven't had anything all day,"  
  
"What if he wakes up?"  
  
He looked at me for a minute, thinking, "I'll bring food to you, so you can stay with him,"  
  
"Thank you Sano,"  
  
He smiled, and then turned and left.  
  
I sighed. That was close. What if Sano saw me while I was looking at Kenshin like that? It would have been horrible.  
  
My mind wandered back to Kenshin. He's not well. It would be wrong if I looked. I wouldn't want him looking at me that way. The temptation was so strong though. I leaned over Kenshin, and ran my fingers over the blanket. I shouldn't. I wrapped my fingers around the edge of the blanket. He will be angry if he finds out. If he finds out. I drew the blanket down. He is beautiful. His whole body. He's so. I looked up at his face. Kenshin was smiling down at me.  
  
I gasped, and dropped the blanket. He saw me looking at him, but he's smiling. What's different about him. Wait his eyes. His eyes are gold.  
  
"Did you like what you saw?" My eyes widened at the statement. He reached his arm up, and he wrapped his hand around to the back of my head. He pulled me down to him, and before I knew it he was kissing me. He pushed my lips apart and made the kiss deeper by inserting his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly his hand fell away, and the kiss stopped. I opened my eyes to find that he had passed out.  
  
What just happened? His eyes are gold still. Where is Kenshin?  
  
Cliffy!!!! Kenshin's alive, or is he? Is he permanently the Battousai? These answers and more next time.  
  
Ps. Lemon coming up either the next chapter or the next. However it works out. Pss. I wasn't sure when stitches were invented, so if they weren't don't sue me. 


	6. New Kenshin

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews (. Also, it looks like I spelt the fighting style Kenshin uses wrong, so if you know how to spell it could you tell me. Thank you!!  
  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Without further ado. the next chapter:  
  
New Kenshin  
  
Two weeks have passed, and Kenshin has healed at a rapid rate. I watched his color return over the days, but now something entirely different was worrying me.  
  
He spent about 98% of those two weeks asleep, but when was awake he was not himself. His eyes were golden, and when he was drinking the tea I brewed he would peer over the rim at me. Once he finished drinking he would lick his lips clean causing me to unconsciously lick mine. He would smirk and then lay back down to sleep.  
  
It was unnerving. Could it be his injury that caused this sudden change? Could it be something else?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Today Megumi came by to remove Kenshin's stitches, "Kaoru, I'm finished. He has made a full recovery, but still brew the remainder of the tea for him. He'll be in a little pain for the next few days, but after that he should be fine," She began to walk away, but stopped, "He's awake. Kaoru, what happened to him?" She turned around to look at me.  
  
I froze. I'm not even sure what happened to him. His eyes changed that day. When I was in danger. Did I cause this?  
  
"Kaoru?" Megumi sounded a little worried.  
  
"He. he saved me," I turned away from her. I don't want to talk about this. I just want to forget.  
  
"I see. well just do what I told you and you won't have to worry anymore," Megumi left.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I stood in the doorway of Kenshin's room for a while just looking at his back.  
  
Finally one of us spoke, "Kaoru I know you're there,"  
  
I stepped forward, "What's wrong Kenshin? Why are your eyes still gold?" The questions slipped for my lips before I could stop myself.  
  
He turned to look at me with those amber eyes, "I killed a man. I broke my vow," His eyes flashed.  
  
I looked down, "It's my fault isn't it?"  
  
"No, I made a choice. I could have just knocked him out, but I killed him instead," Kenshin stood and walked to me.  
  
I couldn't contain myself any longer. I ran into his arms, "You suffered so much though. You have repented for your sins Kenshin," Tears fell from my eyes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Repented for my sins? No, a man killer is a man killer until the day he dies. I can no longer stay here. I can't harm them. Once my Battousai half takes over my train of thought then I won't be able to stop myself. I've tasted the rush of killing again. How long will I be able to hold it back? How long until I kill again?  
  
Soon, soon. Kill soon.  
  
No! No! I won't let you take over! I cannot leave Miss Kaoru in your company!  
  
You are too weak. You need to train. Train and I'll let you alone.  
  
Alright. I'll train. I'll become as strong as I once was. I'll become the man I once was. The Battousai.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I watched the internal struggle Kenshin was having in his eyes. They would deepen in color, then fade, but in the end they were still amber.  
  
Without warning he pushed me away. I stumbled backwards, and fell onto his futon, "Kenshin!"  
  
He was walking out the door, "Do not bother me. I need to train,"  
  
His voice was flat. He has given in to the Battousai in him. I watched him walk out the door. I curled into his bed. His scent filled my thoughts. Why? Kenshin why are you doing this to yourself? My tears dampened his pillow as I slowly cried to myself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sano, hey Sano!" Yahiko ran up to me.  
  
"What kid?"  
  
"Don't call me kid!"  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"It's Kenshin,"  
  
"What, what's wrong?" I dropped the chop sticks I was holding.  
  
"It's just that I was training outside, and he came outside. He walked right by me, and didn't say anything. I asked him where he was going, and he told me he was going to train. Kenshin never trains. Why is he training?" Yahiko asked with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"He is probably just tired of laying down," I answered.  
  
"But Sano, there's something else too. His eyes were gold,"  
  
This information reminded me of when I saw Kenshin slicing that tree in half, "Look if you want I can go talk to him,"  
  
"Yeah, but can I come?"  
  
"Sure. Just stay out of the way,"  
  
We walked outside and looked around. In the distance I saw Kenshin training on a green hill with a solitary tree on it. We approached him.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing? You just healed you should be careful," I asked once I was in hearing range.  
  
"I'm fine," He sliced through the air with precision. His sword was no longer a reversed blade.  
  
"Yahiko is worried about you,"  
  
"Don't be," Kenshin tossed his sword into the air and as it fell he sheathed it. He turned to us, "Could you leave me alone. I need to train in peace,"  
  
"Why do you need to train?" I saw that his eyes were indeed gold.  
  
"I have to become stronger,"  
  
"But why Kenshin?" Yahiko couldn't hold his tongue.  
  
Kenshin looked at Yahiko, but didn't answer his question, "Leave, or you may see some things you are not prepared to see,"  
  
"I'm not leaving without you!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Alright then," Kenshin turned away.  
  
"No Yahiko we should leave him be," I spoke up.  
  
"Why Sano?"  
  
"Kenshin wants to be alone," I watched as he unsheathed his sword with the Hitin Mitsurougi style. Then he disappeared.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They are not leaving. I'll show them why they should listen to my warnings.  
  
I unsheathed my sword, and sliced the tree down. It fell in the direction of Sano and Yahiko.  
  
They will have to be scared away.  
  
Sano grabbed Yahiko and jumped to safety as the tree felt to the ground and landed were they were once standing.  
  
"What are you thinking Kenshin!!" Sano yelled.  
  
That's right get angry, "training,"  
  
"No, you almost killed us!" Sano set Yahiko down.  
  
"You got in the way. I told you to leave,"  
  
"What are you playing at Kenshin?" Sano's face was red with anger.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I can't believe Kenshin would do something like that. Why on earth? It doesn't make sense. Ever since that day he has been acting strange, but that day he tried to hold it back a little, and now he is accepting it; he is becoming it. The Battousai.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Get angry. Fight me, fight me. I need to train more, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Pound your face in!" He started running at me. I know I'm strong enough to beat him.  
  
He swung at me, but I dogged him easily.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I punched at him, trying to knock some sense into his head, but he disappeared again. Suddenly, I'm kicked to the ground.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You are no match for me. You will get killed," No I won't kill him yet. He can still be useful to me.  
  
"That's what you think. I've been training," He swung at me again, but like I knew he missed.  
  
Now is the perfect time to hone my skills. He will try to kick me. I ducked, and knocked him on the ground, "and a lot it has done," I smiled down at him.  
  
He will try to knock me down. He swung his leg out, but I was already gone.  
  
He will get up, and then try to punch me. When it doesn't work he will try to hit me with a branch from the tree. That's when I'll end this fight.  
  
Just as I knew, all that I predicted came to pass. I unsheathed my sword and sliced the branch in half, just grazing his fingertips.  
  
Sano dropped the useless twig, and looked at me. His hands were shaking.  
  
I raised my head a notch, then sheathed my sword, "You will never be able to beat me when I'm in this form,"  
  
"You're not Kenshin are you? You use the Hitin Mitsurougi style, but it is different. You use it without fear of killing. You are the Battousai,"  
  
I smiled at him, "The legendary manslayer, yes, I am he,"  
  
"Why have you changed back to this form?"  
  
"I killed a man. I broke the vow made by the wanderer,"  
  
"You what? When did you kill someone?"  
  
"Kaoru was kidnapped by a man who wanted me to return to this state. I fought, and killed this man before he could defile Kaoru's body,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I took in the information. The man who kidnapped Kaoru wanted to taint her. He wanted to bring out the Battousai. It looks like he won the battle in the end.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He is absorbing the information. I know what he will say next. Yahiko he will make a move.  
  
"That man, he won in the end, Kenshin. Why are you letting him win?"  
  
Yahiko threw his boken at me. I drew the sword at my side and sliced it before it could hit its mark. I placed the sword back at my hip.  
  
Yahiko looked at me with astonishment in his eyes, "You can't be!"  
  
"Yahiko!" Sano yelled at him.  
  
"You, I look up to you! Don't become what you worked so hard to put behind you!"  
  
"It's to late Yahiko. The man you once knew is no more," I walked past him, back down to the dojo.  
  
I entered my room and shrugged out of my haori. Kaoru is here. She fell asleep on my bed. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
I set my sword down by my bedside. Once word gets around that the Battousai is back then men will be coming to try their hand to see if the rumors are true.  
  
I lowered myself next to Kaoru's sleeping form. I ran my fingers through her hair. The wanderer never touched her. He felt he was not worthy of a woman as pure as she, but if she is not taken by me, then a worse creature will.  
  
I lowered my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She began to wake. I lifted my head. Her eyes fluttered open, "Kenshin? Why?"  
  
I didn't let her speak. I covered her with my mouth. She pulled back in surprise, but I didn't let her go. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, and she gave in to the feelings. I ran my tongue over her lower lip, asking to enter. She complied. Our tongue battled with each other while our hands wandered. Her hands undid my hair, and her fingers entwined in the tresses. I placed a hand behind her head while the other ran over her body.  
  
She pulled away to breath, "Kenshin why are you doing this?"  
  
"So it won't be done by another man," I started to undo her kimono, but she pushed my hands away.  
  
"Wait," I looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why now? Why are you doing this now? You never even looked at me before, and now you are all over me,"  
  
"Oh I looked; I wouldn't have been able to call myself a man if I didn't. I just fought the hunger that rose from it,"  
  
I saw the shock in her eyes, "You hungered for me?"  
  
"Of course Kaoru, and now, I want to drink you up," I lowered my hand to the heart of my desires, and spread her legs.  
  
She moaned at the contact, "But Kenshin?"  
  
I looked back at her, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
My movement stopped, "I always have," With that she surrendered to me. She reached up and took her kimono off, and stood in front of me to see all of her glory, "You are beautiful," I pulled her back down onto the bed then rose above her. We kissed again, both of us melting into it. Take her like you want to.  
  
***THIS STORY HAS BEEN CENSORED. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE REAL THING THEN GO TO MEDIAMINER.ORG THANK YOU!! (*** - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sano what are we going to do about Kenshin?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to the police chief and see if there have been any deaths by a sword in the past month, and if so what the circumstanced were,"  
  
"Oh, can I come?"  
  
"No Yahiko. You stay out of this. I don't know what the Battousai is capable of, and you could get hurt. Stay out of Kenshin's way,"  
  
"But Sano!"  
  
"No, no buts. Go to bed and stay out of this!"  
  
Yahiko looked at me with an angry expression, but he complied.  
  
I was left with my thoughts, but Kaoru's scream for Kenshin alarmed me. I jumped up. What if someone else came to finish the job the other man couldn't finish. What if she's in danger. I ran to her room, but stopped outside her door. Moans and gasps were emitting from the room. ***CENSORED*** The Battousai is taking Kaoru's innocence. Kenshin could never because he felt unworthy, but the Battousai is without regret. What else will he take from her?  
  
The End!!! Of the chapter. Did I give you a little shocker there? Tee-hee. Well, what did you think? The next chapter is right around the corner. Well, more like a week away, but I'm sure you all can hold out till then. 


	7. Amber

The next chapter is ready for your greedy eyes to soak up. I hope you enjoy! (  
  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Amber  
  
Through out the whole experience, Kenshin's eyes sent chills down my spine. The gentle purple has been replaced by a cold amber, but during our intercourse they were filled with desire, lust, and did I catch a hint of love? Kenshin never showed any signs of loving me, but the Battousai does. I gave to him my innocence, but would he have taken it anyways? He said his motivation was so another man couldn't. He later told me he loved me. Was he only telling me pretty words?  
  
I turned over in the man in question's arms. I watched as his eyes opened to look at mine. No longer the cold shell they were before. Battousai, do you love me?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I awoke at dawn, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. I just want to stay like this for as long as I can. I've finally taken over this poor fool's body and mind, and all I want to do is spend my time in the arms of a woman. Am I going soft? Men cower at the mention of my name, but this woman loves me.  
  
She turned towards me, and I opened my eyes to see who held my heart. She smiled, but a question was buried in her eyes.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" I kissed her forehead.  
  
My affection took her off guard, but she recovered quickly, "Yes,"  
  
"Do you want breakfast?"  
  
"We don't have any breakfast foods,"  
  
"That's what you think," I rose from the bed, and walked over to my clothes. She watched as I dressed, and I could see a heat rising in her cheeks. I put my hair up in the old style. I saw the uneasy look she gave me, "It's alright. I am the man called the Battousai if that's what you're wondering, and yes, I love you," Her eyes widened, "Kaoru, I will protect you, but you will need to trust me,"  
  
She climbed out of bed and walked up to me, "Kenshin, I will always trust you,"  
  
"Good, then let's go get something to eat,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I feel so uneasy. Does Kenshin know that I heard what was going on last night? What will he do?  
  
I paced along the front of the dining table. I heard footsteps, and seconds later Kenshin and Kaoru walked in. I stopped dead and watched them go past.  
  
"Good morning Sano," Kaoru said when she passed. When I didn't respond she turned to look at me, "Sano, did you hear me? I said good morning,"  
  
My eyes were frozen on Kenshin's gaze. His eyes had narrowed, and I felt ice run down my spine.  
  
Kaoru was confused. She kept looking back and forth between Kenshin and I until one of us spoke, "I would rather you answer Kaoru. It's rude if you don't,"  
  
It took me a moment before his words registered, but once they did I shook myself back to reality, "Um, yeah, good morning Kaoru," I said quickly.  
  
Seeming to be satisfied with my response, Kenshin turned and made his way into the kitchen. Kaoru stayed behind and looked confused for a few more seconds, but once she realized that Kenshin had gone she went after him.  
  
What a feeling. It was like he was looking into my mind to see what I was thinking. Can he do that? I shivered and walked out of the dojo; needing to get away for a while.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I found Kenshin by the sink cutting up apples and placing the pieces into a bowl.  
  
"I didn't know we had those," I joined him at the sink.  
  
"I saw them in here yesterday," He grabbed the bowl and made his way to the door, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Oh, yes," I followed him to the table. Sano had left, so we were alone again.  
  
I watched him sit down, and motion for me to sit next to him. He's being sweet; almost like the old Kenshin. Then again, what happened between him and Sano just a few minutes ago?  
  
For the next half an hour Kenshin fed the apple slices to me. We laughed, and I noticed how handsome his new colored eyes made him. The new hair style also complimented him. I'm falling for the Battousai? I never thought that he would be like this. Sweet, but I know that he could turn at any moment. The sword at his side is no longer the harmless reverse blade sword. He's terrifying, but I trust him with my life.  
  
We finished off the apples, and we agreed that the kitchen was poorly stocked. A trip to the market was in dire need. Once in public, Kenshin changed drastically. He stopped smiling, and I saw he was looking around carefully.  
  
"What's wrong Kenshin?" I finally gave in to my curiosity.  
  
"I'm sure the fact that the Battousai has returned has had enough time to get around. I'm just keeping watch," He softly answered.  
  
As we walked I noticed what he said was true. The people in the streets either retreated back into the doorways they came from, or they watched us warily as we passed. Is this the way it always was for him when he was the Battousai before?  
  
A group of hooligans approached us. The man who looked to be the leader spoke up first, "You're supposed to be the legendary man slayer?," He laughed, "I could beat you no problem," He boasted.  
  
Kenshin stopped, "You're not worth my time," I didn't even recognize his voice; it sounded so cold.  
  
"Care to back that up with action?" He answered cockily.  
  
"I told you, you're not worth my time," He took possession of my arm and continued on.  
  
Their eyes shifted to look at me. I held closer to Kenshin, "You're woman Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin glanced at the man, but continued ahead.  
  
I noticed the leader nod his head, and just like that, we were surrounded.  
  
Kenshin sighed, "I'm giving you one last chance to call your men off. Then you'll see why they call me the Battousai,"  
  
I looked at his face. Is he really going to kill them? In broad daylight? In the middle of the market place?  
  
As a response the leader unsheathed a hidden sword, "You may feel like you can just carry your sword around in public, unhidden, but we shall see who is the better,"  
  
The leader lunged at Kenshin, and when I turned to look at his reaction he was gone. The leader stopped, dumbfounded. Then smiled, "Looks like he left you for us. Grab her," He ordered his men, but non of them moved. Instead they all collapsed. The leader gasped, and started to shake as Kenshin approached him from the side.  
  
"I did you a favor. I didn't unsheathe my sword; you're men are not worthy of a death by my sword. Go, and I never want to see your face again," Kenshin replaced his unsheathed sword at his side.  
  
The leader, trembling, ran from Kenshin's sight.  
  
I looked up at him, "You didn't kill them, why? I thought you were the Battousai,"  
  
He looked down at me, "I didn't kill them for the exact reason I used just now: they are not worthy of a death by my sword,"  
  
With that he took my hand and led me through the fallen bodies to shop for tonight's dinner.  
  
Whatcha think? I hope it suits your appetites for now. R & r, and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	8. The True Battousai

OMG. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating any earlier. All I can say is when it rains it pours, and I've been extremely busy. Now, though, I can update, so here is the next chapter, finally.  
  
The True Battousai  
  
The whole time we were shopping for food people watched us wearily. The owner of the fish stand even gave us free fish out of fear of Kenshin. He must have been so isolated when he was the Battousai what with everyone fearing him.  
  
We returned to the dojo and Kenshin put the food away and then met me in the garden to watch for Sano. He said he wanted to speak with him. In the mean time we did the laundry.  
  
"Kenshin?" I was wondering what he was going to do now that he has renounced his oath.  
  
He looked up from the cloth he was washing, "Yes?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Sano chose that moment to walk into the dojo, drunk.  
  
"Sonvabish, Ke...hiccup...shin, you bastard. You tooken her innosince," He swaggered over to us and pointed lazily at me.  
  
Kenshin arched an eyebrow, "Sano I think you need to go take a nap,"  
  
"BULLSHIT!!! You tooken her innosince!!" Sano yelled, his face turning red to match his nose.  
  
"Sano, stop what you're saying before you do something stupid,"  
  
"Youse sound ike that guy at the pub," Sano scrunched his face in anger.  
  
"What man?" Kenshin inquired.  
  
"He was askin questions bout you. He was ike is eat true eas he back?"  
  
Kenshin stood up, "What did you tell him?"  
  
"He told me he would take me to you," A man walked into the courtyard.  
  
"Hayuma," Kenshin growled.  
  
"Yah, that's wha I say," Sano spoke up oblivious to the tension between Kenshin and Hayuma.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to resurface from the underground," Hayuma stated, clearly ignoring Sano.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm looking for a strong man to help me with some certain negotiations," Hayuma smirked.  
  
"I don't follow orders. Especially if they are coming from you,"  
  
"You once did,"  
  
"That is the past,"  
  
"Something you can't let go of," He struck a cord.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You knew it wasn't going to be that long before I found you now that you have resurfaced,"  
  
"Yes I knew,"  
  
"Then follow me to greatness,"  
  
"I work alone now,"  
  
"For now," Hayuma turned and left. We stayed still in silence for a while; Kenshin was rigid.  
  
I glanced at the now unconscious Sano who had been overcome by his drunken state and now lay in the middle of the courtyard, asleep.  
  
Kenshin, what just happened? How do you know Hayuma? What kind of relationship did you have with him? He said you once followed orders from him. What did you do?  
  
I looked back at Kenshin, his eyes were glazed over as if reminiscing on an old forgotten memory. I want to help him forget it again. If he does, then maybe I can get my Kenshin back.  
  
I walked over to him and took a hold of his hand. He closed his around mine and turned to look me in the eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, let's go," I whispered.  
  
He smiled slightly, and followed my lead into my room. He shut the door and latched it then turned to me.  
  
I smiled and undid my hair, letting it fall from its confines and cascade around me, framing my face. He walked towards me, but I held a hand up and he stopped, "Not any further, tonight, I pleasure you,"  
  
With that said I slowly undressed for him, but left the binding around my breasts. I saw the heat in his eyes, and the hardness forming under his clothing. I strut over to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Tonight, it's all about you," I whispered into his ear. Then I licked the rim of his ear and sucked on his lobe.  
  
He moaned slightly, and I maneuvered him over to the bed. I laid over him and delved into his mouth. My tongue stroked his and ran over his teeth. His deep throated moan sent tingles down my spine and settled between my legs. I felt my juices start to soak into his clothing.  
  
I sat up, and his eyes narrowed in protest, but once I started to remove his clothing he complied. Once his clothing was gone all that separated us was the bindings around my chest. Kenshin reached up and attempted to unwrap the bindings, but I took his hands and raised them above his head, "I told you, I'm taking care of your needs tonight. I guess I will have to punish you," His eyes became a deeper amber while he looked up at me.  
  
I let his hands go, and untied my bindings. Kenshin smiled and reached up to cup one of my breasts, but I took his hand in mine and pulled his other one along as well. I tied his hands up above him with the bindings. Then looked him in the eye, "I told you," I smirked and lowered my lips to his.  
  
He kissed me with full force and bit my lower lip. I bit his top lip in response, and we both suckled on one another's lip for a little while, but then I pulled away to explore his body.  
  
I hope I can write more tomorrow for all of you, or maybe more tonight. I'm not sure. I can't make any promises though. Give me your input on what you guys think should happen next. Till next time... 


	9. Love With an Audience

Yahoo! I can write more now! I happy, I very happy. Does that make you happy? Ok, ok I'm done being a dork. Ah, who am I kidding I'll always be a dork. Well, at least I embrace that fact, and continue on. ( Speaking of continuing on, I'll bet y'all want me to continue on with this chapter, so I won't bore you with my ramblings anymore. WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE GO THE HELL AWAY.  
  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Love With an Audience  
  
He kissed me with full force and bit my lower lip. I bit his top lip in response, and we both suckled on one another's lip for a little while, but then I pulled away to explore his body.  
  
I slide down his form until I came across one of his nipples. I left wet, open mouth kisses over both, and then blew on them to send a shiver of excitement through Kenshin's body.  
  
His reaction sent a wave of power through me, and I became more daring. I kissed my way down his perfect body, and kissed every scar. Although, when I reached eye level with his erection, I passed by like it was nothing.  
  
Kenshin growled in response to my lack of attention, but was soon silenced by my sucking on his inner thigh. He arched his back, and lifted his leg closer to my mouth. I smiled on him, but left his leg with a newly forming hicky.  
  
I crawled back over his body, and whispered into his ear, "Now, will you be good?" I licked the side of his face.  
  
"Mmmmm... of course," His voice was deep with lust.  
  
I reached over him, and untied his wrists. As soon as he was free; he grabbed my arms and held me in place. Kenshin lifted his head to one of my breasts and suckled on one. He then blew over the tip of my nipple, and a wave of pleasure wash through me. I arched my back, and pressed down on him.  
  
Kenshin moaned in response, but flipped over so he was now the dominant one.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Her moans made my erection hurt even more with the need to be inside her. Deep in the back of my mind I heard footsteps approaching the room.  
  
She'll pay for tying me up. I split her legs apart, and delved a finger into her wet core. She gasped and arched into my hand. I smirked in response, but paid not attention to the door that was opening behind us, or the red eyes that gazed upon our love.  
  
That's right, make her pay.  
  
A voice sounded in the back of my mind. I moved my finger out from her, and she whimpered; wanting fulfillment. Instead, I replaced the finger with my dick. She spread her legs further apart to grant me access to her. After I was in her to my hilt she wrapped her legs around me, bringing me closer to my ecstasy.  
  
Now fuck her. The voice sounded again.  
  
I moved in and out of her at a slow pace at first, but the pace soon quickened to match our panting. Kaoru arched into my chest, and yelled my name to the world. Her orgasm pulled at my length, and I joined her in heaven.  
  
Once the surge of our orgasms dulled I slide out of her, winning one last gasp. I crawled next to her side and cradled her next to my body. I kissed her forehead, while she drifted to sleep, but before I too joined her in slumber I looked to the figure in the dark corner of the room, "I hope you enjoyed the show," I then set my chin above Kaoru's head, and slipped into the darkness overtaking me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So he knew I was here the whole time. He let me watch his fuck. Just to show me that he did not want, no, did not think that he should fight me. He thinks my power is to weak to be any concern. It's to bad that he has no idea what I'm capable of. He has no idea how many times I've killed men just like him. His spirit will always remember my name. Katana.  
  
Ah, yes, this is Katana's debut. I bet those of you that already have met Katana in my other story are wondering why the hell he's so dirty. Well, let me tell you, Katana est tres dirty. (for those that don't know French, I said Katana is very dirty, ok, ok, those who don't know frenglish) I told you I'm a dork. Well, I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I'm sick. I've lost my voice, it sucks. Then again, I don't really need my voice to write, so the next chapter may be up soon.  
  
PS. Sorry this is short. 


End file.
